Blakk End
by Violin Cheng
Summary: The story where the Shane Gang (excluding Pronto; now the Sharpsword) teams up with other protagonists in the show to fight Blakk, who wants to conquer Slugterra with his army of goons. Contains some blood and violence, so yeah, rated it T just in case. This is my first Slugterra and fanfic, so ENJOY! (Warning: Chinese characters. Sharpsword is a Chinese show.)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Blakk End

Combination of the 尖锋 (Sharpsword) series finale and Slugterra characters.

Includes OCs

**If you cannot read Chinese, you can choose to either read the English only or skip this intro.  
**

Character crossovers

老沈→Will Shane

廖武→Eli Shane

秋雪→Trixie

石虎→Kord

石小姐→Kaine (OC)

蓝敏→Isabelle (OC)

李红菱→Dana Por

德川→Blakk

林木→Nacho

弥生→Twist

乌青青→Irene (OC)

玛丽莲→Brodie

Japanese soldiers→Blakk's goons

**Other characters shall be introduced in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dinner Party That Wasn't

**Yes, guys, I had to change some bits of the original storyline to fit the Slugterra universe better. I hope you understand!**

"Come on, another cup!"

"Okay, if you really want to!"

The huge Zane family, Eli, Will, Trixie, Isabelle, Irene and Dana were celebrating the defeat of a large number of Blakk's goons using the Grenukers they stole from Blakk's warehouse. Several tables were set up, and the dinner party seems to be a success.

Or not.

Outside at the gate, Nacho and Billy (as 吴队长, or Leader Wu) were leading a big army of goons into the gate. At the signal of Nacho, two goons ran up to the patrolling guards and strangled them. The group invaded the yard easily, and hid behind some bushes, planning on a surprise attack.

-Back in the house-

"I think we should thank Eli now! He was the one who even came up with the idea on how to use the Grenuker slugs!" Irene shouted.

"Yeah, I'm on that!" Kaine agreed.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Soon, Eli was surrounded by the girls (other than Trixie). He looked helplessly over at his father, but Will Shane was distracted by having a conversation with Kord. Eli sighed.

Just then, Trixie used this chance where everybody is distracted to sneak out of the room. She went out to the quiet balcony, and stared at the moon and stars. She thought about the deceased members of Sharpsword, and how she missed them.

Noticing that Trixie is gone, Eli excused himself and went after her.

"What's wrong, Trix?"

The red-head girls spun around to see her best Shane standing in front of her.

"N-nothing." She stammered.

"Come on, you know you can tell me." Eli coaxed, putting his arms on the balcony railings.

"Fine, but let me ask you: Why are you here?" Trixie asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

"The other girls just kept wanting to thank me just because _I _found a way to use the Grenukers," Eli paused. "It's getting too noisy, so I escaped and followed you here."

Trixie nodded and sighed sadly.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Eli inquired. Trixie can hear the worry in his voice.

"I-I just thought about our deceased members, you see, and I suddenly realized how much I missed them. Do you-"Trixie stopped abruptly, noticing the nostalgic tears welling up in the young Shane's eyes.

Eli, also realizing that Trixie had stopped talking, made a rush to wipe his tears. "Yeah," he agreed. "I miss them too."

"I came out here also because I felt something was amiss." Trixie continued. "I don't know what, but just…_something._"

"Really? I don't see anything." Eli said, squinting at the yard.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and a bullet (surprisingly, a bullet and not a slug) flew towards Trixie, and Eli immediately grabbed her and pulled her away, so the bullet missed her by mere inches and stuck into the wall.

"Wh-what was that?!" Trixie asked, panting in fear.

Eli did not answer. He had a serious look on his face, and he said, "Come on, Trix. We gotta tell the others. They are attacking again!"


	3. Chapter 3: Two Members At Risk

"Everybody! Blakk's goons are attacking again! Get ready for battle!" Eli shouted as he burst into the dining room.

There is no time to hesitate. Isabelle grabbed her double daggers (in the show, 蓝敏 (Isabelle) uses daggers to kill people), Dana rounded up her Green Dragon (青龙帮) members, and Kord checked his muscles. All of them fastened their blasters to their belts. (Including Isabelle-in case she lost her daggers.)

"Okay, everybody! Let's rally the truth!" Will Shane shouted, and the Sharpsword and Green Dragon members rushed outside.

The scene that entered their eyes scared them out of their wits: bullets flying everywhere, dead people lying on the ground, overturned tables, and broken cutlery.

"Guys, they aren't using ghouls or even _slugs_," Eli shouted over the pandemonium. "They are using bullets, and bullets travelling at 100 miles per hour are deadly." He motioned to the Cheng twins. "Isabelle and Irene, at my signal, go and wipe them out. We'll cover you."

The girls nodded and hid under a table.

"We can't really use slugs," Will said. "Both of us might get hurt. We have to use slugs sparingly, especially the ones with less experience."

"But we can't rely too much on the girls!" Dana exclaimed. "Somebody might shoot Irene or creep up to Isabelle and stab her!"

Eli put his arm over Dana's shoulder. "We'll distract them; Irene will knock them out cold with her awesome hand-to-hand combat while Isabelle will stab them. Is that fair enough?"

Dana gulped and said nothing.

A few bullets flew over their heads. "NOW!" Eli shouted to the girls.

Stealthily, Irene creeped up to an unlucky goon, suddenly leaping up to him and pinning him to the ground. Isabelle jumped out of her hiding place and stabbed the goon right at his heart. Blood poured out from the goon's mouth, and he stopped struggling. Isabelle pulled out her dagger, which is now dripping with blood, from the goon's chest.

Trixie suddenly had a brainstorm. "Anybody have leftover Grenukers?"

"Yes!" Kaine shouted, holding up at least a dozen of slug tubes containing Grenukers.

"Kord and Kaine, you two share the Grenukers and fire them at the goons. Avoid the twins. This should help us and the girls a lot. We are seriously outnumbered!" Trixie shouted, dodging a flying bullet.

"Yes, mam!" Kaine handed a few Grenukers to her brother, and the two of them aimed their blasters at the invaders, and fired.

"Irene! Come back! They're shooting Grenukers!" Isabelle shouted. Irene rushed back from knocking out another goon, and asked her sister, "When can we attack again?"

Isabelle thought for a second. "After the smoke's clear. Then we'll go around to kill them. That would be much easier."

Irene nodded. Just then, there were explosion sounds and bodies flew everywhere. The twin sisters hugged each other tightly, protecting themselves.

Everybody opened their eyes as the smoke slowly cleared. Not many goons were standing, and now, Sharpsword and Green Dragon were shocked to see two people: El Diablos Nacho and Billy.

"I'll make this quick and painful!" Billy shouted, pointing his blaster (loaded with five bullets) at Eli Shane.

Eli smirked and fired Bludgeon, his Rammstone at Billy. Before he can have any time to react, Bludgeon smashed into him and knocked him out cold. Eli then winked at Isabelle, meaning she can attack now, so she shot towards Billy and gave him one quick stab on his back. Irene grinned from their hiding place.

Suddenly, Irene noticed Nacho behind her sister, fitting the accelerators onto his blaster, and loading a bullet into it. _Oh no! Bullets at 200 miles per hour?! _Irene took out her blaster and opened her mouth to warn Isabelle, but it was too late. The fusion core of Nacho's blaster was already spinning, and he pulled the trigger. Isabelle spun around just as the bullet got fired, and then Nacho's face turned red.

With Isabelle's blood.

Everybody gasped, and Irene burst out crying. Eli risked his life to fire Burpy at Nacho, and he created a fire wall that quarantined Nacho from Isabelle. Then, Dana and a few of her Green Dragon members rushed up to Isabelle and carried her back, with Burpy using her as a transportation tool to get back to Eli. Will Shane signaled to a sobbing Irene to get back immediately, and she followed.

Suddenly, there were splashes of water, and the fire wall died down. Several Darkbeeks (ghouled Aquabeeks) turned back into their protoforms and snarled at the Sharpsword and Green Dragon members. Nacho grinned and loaded his blaster with…a BOON DEATH!

Eli was shocked when he realized that Nacho was pointing his blaster at Dana. "DANA! LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Nacho pulled the trigger, and Dana had just enough time to turn around before the Boon Death used Grimbeam and she fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Quick! Take Dana and Isabelle back into the house!" Will instructed while his son and Kord picked up the two girls. Before he entered the house, Eli shot Glimmer, his Phosphoro at Nacho, temporarily blinding him. When he regained his vision, Sharpsword and Green Dragon had already retreated into the room. He laughed, rounded up whatever goons there were left, and moved out.


End file.
